


The Chosen Ones

by GhostFan77



Series: When the Feeling Strikes [6]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Backstage, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Fucking, Ghouls, Ghouls are not human, Green Room, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hurts So Good, Kissing, Magic Fingers, Meet and Greets, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Revelations, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: A collection of one shots about the ghouls, their leaders, and the ones chosen to share intimate moments with them. Nonlinear and unrelated, unless specified.





	1. Omega Gets Some

_Era III, 2015_

It had been a long while since Omega had indulged his carnal desires with somebody other than Papa or one of the other ghouls, yet recently he had found himself craving the touch of a woman. City after city, he searched for the one that would sate his sexual appetite, only to come up empty-handed. There were gorgeous women a-plenty, but it was more than outside beauty that he was seeking. Even for a casual encounter like this would be, the Quintessence Ghoul didn’t want it to be a cheap affair; he wouldn’t settle for just anyone.

She caught his eye almost immediately several nights into his search; he had never seen anybody at barrier look so disinterested, and he couldn’t help but huff out a laugh from behind his mask. He surmised that she was there with a Ghost fan friend despite not being a fan herself—at least not yet, for that would change before the end of the night. Omega watched as her apathy dissolved the moment their eyes met for the first time, and he found himself gravitating in her direction, then lingering as long as possible. He smiled down at her; though it was obscured by his mask, she could see how his blue eyes crinkled at the corners.

The Quintessence Ghoul focused his ghoulish senses on her, using his superior olfactory system to hone in on her scent; he couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped his lips, her pheromones deluging him and reminding him of a perfectly ripe fruit waiting to be plucked and devoured. She was all that he had sought and so much more.

He scribbled a quick note when the band briefly left the stage during “Spöksonat”, inviting her to meet him an hour after the show. He included the name of the nearby hotel they were staying at for the night, along with his room number. Omega then asked a nearby security guard to bring it to her, and he watched from above as the discreet delivery took place during “He Is”. She looked up at him after reading the note to find him gazing expectantly down at her, and he was elated when she smiled and nodded. He returned the smile from behind his mask and blew her a kiss when it was safe for him to remove a hand from his guitar.

For the remaining six songs, the Quintessence Ghoul continued to breathe in the intoxicating scent of her arousal as he counted down the minutes until he’d be able to fully immerse himself in her splendor, grateful for not only the jacket but also the guitar that concealed his own arousal.

The ritual finally came to an end, and Omega and his bandmates left the stage. While he changed into street clothes and packed up his concert gear in preparation to leave the venue, she stood outside as she prepared to leave the company of her friend, assuring her that she’d be fine and would call if she needed anything.

The hotel was within walking distance, and by the time she reached her destination, she still had thirty-five minutes to kill. She sighed as she sat down on a bench in front of the hotel and pulled out her phone to keep herself occupied; she lifted her head momentarily when she saw a group of six men approaching out of her periphery, each carrying a backpack or duffel bag of some sort, and she wondered if one of them was the guitarist she’d be meeting in approximately a half hour. “Det är henne, Alpha,” a tall man with a solid build murmured to the man walking beside him; the second man smiled and said “hi” to her while the other gave her a shy smile as the sextet disappeared into the hotel.

Inside, the men crossed the lobby and boarded the elevator, going three floors up. Omega excused himself as his bandmates carried on a conversation in the hallway in front of their rooms. He looked at his watch as he approached his door, seeing that he had twenty-five minutes to get ready for his post-ritual date with the woman that was currently sitting in front of the hotel.

Thanks to an error the hotel had made with the Ghost Project’s reservation, the Quintessence Ghoul had been upgraded to a king suite for the night. It was the nicest hotel in the city; nothing swank or lavish, but the kind of place that saw a lot of businesspeople as guests, and the accommodations in their rooms reflected as much.

He turned on the light as he entered the room and let the door swing shut behind him. To his left, a small kitchenette with a sink and built-in mini-fridge; to his right, a wall that separated his room from the next. Omega surveyed the warm earth tone decorated room before him: the large rectangular space was divided by a large dark wood desk that went floor to ceiling and stretched nearly two-thirds across the narrow width of the room. He stood in the sitting room portion, which was comprised of a sofa against the shared wall, a leather ottoman, and two end tables that flanked the sofa, each with a lamp atop it. There were two large windows with floor to ceiling burgundy-colored curtains, one in the sitting room area, and one in the bedroom area. On the other side of the room was a king-sized bed that stood opposite of the sofa, with white linens and a dark wood headboard that matched the desk. Dark wood nightstands with a lamp atop each flanked the bed, and an office chair was pushed up against the open leg-space area under the desk. The inner wall had a sunken portion that hosted the bathroom counter and sink; to the left was a generously-sized closet with mirrored doors, and to the right was a separate enclosed space with the toilet and shower.

The Quintessence Ghoul opened the bathroom door and turned on the water, allowing it to warm up while he returned to the bedroom area and stripped down in preparation for his post-ritual, pre-tryst shower. He ran his ringed fingers through his hair, sighing as he looked down at his half-hard cock. He decided then that it would be best to jerk-off in the shower before her arrival so he didn’t shoot his load too soon. Omega would be able to continue for multiple rounds after brief refractory periods, but he couldn’t predict how his body would initially respond to her feminine touch. “Been too fucking long,” he muttered to himself as he pulled the shower curtain open enough for him to step in before closing it again.

He washed his hair before he took his member in his right hand; several strokes later, he was fully hard and already on his way to achieving his preemptive orgasm. In the space of five minutes, he reached his climax as his cum painted the shower tiles. The Quintessence Ghoul then proceeded to wash his body before turning the water off and drying himself with a white towel from the rack next to the shower. He threw on a fresh pair of black pants from the uniform he wore both at the abbey and during rituals, along with a long-sleeved white button-up shirt. He brushed his almost-dry hair into place before he next brushed his teeth, and he was grateful that he managed to do so without getting any toothpaste on his shirt. Omega gave himself an approving look in the full-length mirror on the closet door before turning the bathroom area light off and walking towards the sitting room. He glanced at his watch; five minutes until her arrival.

The Quintessence Ghoul plopped down on the sofa and allowed his head to loll back and rest against its back. He wondered to himself if maybe he should’ve ordered some wine from room service, but decided to offer her a bottle of water instead as he’d stocked the mini-fridge with a few earlier that day when they’d first checked-in. He jumped up from his seat when he remembered that his condoms were still in his duffel bag; he retrieved them and set the box on one of the night stands. “Think I’m ready now,” he murmured to himself as he surveyed the room. Moments later, there was a knock on the door.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he took a deep breath. Omega crossed the room and rounded the corner to the entryway before looking through the peephole to see his prospective paramour on the other side. He smiled to himself as he reached for the handle and opened the door to let her in; he saw the recognition in her eyes immediately. “I was hoping it was you,” she confessed with a blush, and he couldn’t help but smile as he heard the sweet sound of her voice for the first time.

She was lovely; even more so than he had initially thought, and he thanked Satan for his good fortune. The Quintessence Ghoul stepped back and gestured vaguely towards the sitting area. “Please come in,” he murmured to her, and she gave him a shy smile as she crossed the threshold. He closed the door and guided her inside. “Would you like a bottle of water?” he asked as he watched her carefully sit down on the sofa. “Yes, please,” she replied with a nod. He grabbed two bottles of water from the mini-fridge before he sat down next to her. Omega handed her a bottle, and she nervously took a quick swig.

They sat in an awkward silence for short while before either spoke; both could feel the sexual tension between them, but neither made the first move. He broke the ice by introducing himself so she would know whose name to scream later, and she responded in kind for the same reason. The two strangers in the night made small talk as they drank their water and got to know each other a little better. She eventually excused herself momentarily to use the bathroom, and the Quintessence Ghoul paced around the room once she was behind the closed door. He hoped that once she returned, they’d be able to get on to the naked portion of the evening.

Omega had settled back down on the sofa by the time she emerged, though he was sitting on the edge of the seat with his arms resting on his thighs and his hands clasped together. He waited patiently as she washed and dried her hands before joining him again. But instead of sitting down, she stood directly in front of the Quintessence Ghoul. He lifted his head slightly to gaze at her, and their eyes met. She smiled softly at the rhythm guitarist as her hand moved to cup his cheek.

His eyes closed as he savored her gentle touch, and moments later, his hands went to her hips; she offered no resistance when he pulled her closer and rested his forehead against her upper abdomen. Omega hummed in approval as she ran her fingers through his hair before she gingerly held his head against her. He could feel his cock responding to the aromatic scent of her arousal, and he fought to suppress his ghoulish propensity to claim and breed her right there and then. 

They remained as such for several moments before he again lifted his head to survey the divine creature before him. He eventually rose to his feet and drew her body tightly against his; he then lowered his head and captured her lips with his for the first time. She moaned and whimpered softly into the heated kiss, making his natural urges even more difficult to quell. His thick fingers amorously groped her derrière through her leggings, and she could feel his sizable arousal against her abdomen. Though neither wanted to part, both were ready to experience more of the other.

He was somewhat surprised when she took the initiative by dropping to her knees in front of him, and they maintained eye contact as she proceeded to work the button and zipper on his pants before tugging them down around his thighs. His fingers deftly moved down the buttons of his shirt as he rid himself of the garment to give her unfettered access to his cock.

Her eyes widened in appreciation at the substantial member before her, and the Quintessence Ghoul felt a sudden swell of pride at what he had to offer. He watched as she carefully but deliberately wrapped her hand around the base and licked the precum that had leaked from his slit. She followed that by licking its underside, and then by taking him in her mouth.

She eagerly bobbed her head as she took more and more of his length, and she soon could feel his cock at the back of her throat as her nose nestled up against his trimmed patch of pubic hair. She cupped and fondled his balls as she skillfully sucked him off, and Omega again thanked the Dark Lord below for his good fortune. He noticed that she seemingly lacked a gag reflex as she frequently and enthusiastically deep-throated him. She continued for nearly fifteen minutes before he finally stopped her; it was his turn to give her as much pleasure as she had given him.

The Quintessence Ghoul helped her to her feet again before pointing at the desk. While she undressed herself as she made her way to the desk that separated the room, he stepped out of his pants and retrieved the box of condoms from the night stand. He fully intended to go down on her, but that plan went out the window when he saw how enticing she looked from behind, bent over the dark wood top of the desk. Omega instead took a condom from the box, tore the corner of the package with his teeth, and then slid it onto his erect member.

He leaned over her, pressing himself against her back. “I need to fuck you now,” he growled into her ear, and she whimpered as she nodded quickly. The Quintessence Ghoul adjusted his positioning, returning to an upright stance; he then wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and guided it to her entrance. He took his time pushing his way inside her tight cunt, savoring the wet heat that sheathed him. He worried for a moment that maybe he should’ve prepared her for his ample girth, but his concerns vanished into thin air when he saw how she was looking at him from over her shoulder. Their shared look spoke volumes; his mind was set at ease as his desire for her assumed control.

Omega soon bottomed out, and both moaned as the tip of his cock nudged against her cervix. He grabbed her hips while he rolled his own against her. His thrusts built up to a moderate pace as he fucked her and fucked her good. He could feel himself approaching his end several minutes later, and it was hastened when he felt her walls pulsating and squeezing his member. He groaned as his seed spilled into the latex condom, his head lolling back as he rode out his orgasm and she hers.

He pulled out and walked towards the bathroom area to discard the used prophylactic, taking a few seconds to clean any residual cum from his cock with a hand towel, before he joined her again. He sat on the sofa, and she wasted no time in straddling his lap. Their lips met for a hungry kiss; he again groped her derrière while her fingers dug into his shoulders. The Quintessence Ghoul worked his way from her lips to her jawline, down her neck to her upper chest, and finally to her ample breasts. He looked up at her for a moment, long enough to ask her a question and receive a response. “Spend the night with me?” he murmured to her, and she replied with a smile and a nod for neither wanted this to end.

The rhythm guitarist’s hands moved from her ass to her bosom, and his tongue traced the outlines of her areolas before he lavished attention on her nipples, alternating between each. He licked and sucked her sensitive nubs, bringing them to taut peaks with his mouth while she moaned in appreciation of his efforts. If it was even possible, his ministrations had made her even wetter for him, and he could feel her juices dripping down her inner thighs and onto him, which only served to reignite his own arousal.

She could feel his member growing more and more rigid under her with every passing minute, and she wanted more of it. His cock had a delicious length and girth, and it had hit all the right places. She was thrilled that he had asked her to spend the night with him, knowing full well that he’d be buried balls deep in her most of their time together; she looked forward to every second.

Omega watched as she climbed off his lap and scampered halfway across the room to retrieve a condom from the box on the desk. He was grateful that he had opted to buy the 36-count value pack; they wouldn’t go on to use all of them during their tryst, but they’d make a serious dent in it. The condom had already been carefully removed from its package by the time she’d returned, and she put it on him herself before she once again straddled his lap. This time, however, she slowly lowered herself onto his cock as he held its base. He gazed at where their bodies joined together, marveling to himself how insanely hot it was to watch himself disappear inch by inch into her wet heat.

She wantonly moaned as she ground herself against him, her hands again gripping his shoulders while his once again gravitated to her derrière. He squeezed her flesh while she rose and fell on his lap, shamelessly fucking herself on his member. She felt so amazing to him, and him to her, and neither wanted this night to end.

But as the saying goes, “all good things must come to an end,” and to an end, their time together did come. By the time morning had broken, they had fucked on nearly every surface in that hotel room, and both were exhausted. The Quintessence Ghoul was grateful that today was an off-day as he would be able to spend the ride to the next city in his bunk in an attempt to catch up on his sleep, while she would spend her day contending with a most delicious ache between her legs from getting the hell fucked out of—or in this case, getting the hell fucked _into_—her.


	2. All Fired Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meet and greet with the Cardinal unexpectedly leads to an encounter with his lead guitarist that one fan won't soon forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I've never done a meet and greet (and don't plan to), so I don't know how plausible the situation is that leads to the events of this story. If nothing else, just enjoy it for the smutty goodness that it's intended to be ;)

_Era IV, 2019_

It all started when she was in line for the meet and greet. As she waited for her turn to meet the Cardinal, she felt a sudden pang in her bladder that grew more and more insistent as the minutes ticked by. She was near the end of the line with only a handful of others behind her, and it would still be at least a half hour until she was up. With that, she sheepishly asked somebody official-looking if she could use the bathroom. Seeing the look of desperation on her face, he nodded and kindly escorted her through corridors rarely seen by concertgoers to the nearest restroom. She thanked him profusely as they walked, and a few minutes later, they arrived at their destination. The fellow told her he’d wait for her where he stood, and that he would escort her back to the meet and greet line afterwards, but when she emerged after relieving herself, the gentleman was nowhere to be found. 

There were people hustling and bustling around the busy area, but none were the one she sought. “Fuck,” she muttered under her breath as she contemplated whether she should wait for him to return, or if she should try to find her way back to the meet and greet area. She decided to give him five minutes; when he didn’t materialize, her decision was made.

She set out in the direction from whence they had come, but she soon lost her way. Once she realized her mistake, she stopped the first person that crossed her path. She wasn’t expecting it to be a familiar face: Ghost’s lead guitarist.

“Excuse m-,” she cut herself off with widened eyes as soon as she realized who she had just addressed after he had rounded a corner and stepped into her path. He wasn’t yet wearing his mask or balaclava, but was almost ready for their set otherwise. His long hair was pulled into a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore his black button-up shirt with his undone tie hanging around his neck. His shirt was tucked into his tight black stage pants, and the suspenders hung loosely against his thighs; his jacket was presumably still in the dressing room.

Dew stopped and tilted his head in curiosity with a smirk that forced his mustache upwards a smidge on one side. “Yes?” The guitarist noticed immediately how attractive she was; completely out of place, but definitely attractive.

She smiled nervously as his steely blue eyes looked her up and down; in a way, she felt like his prey…but she liked it. “I-I’m lost,” she managed to say in a small voice, and he hummed in consideration. “Meet and greet, I presume?” the Fire Ghoul asked with a quirked eyebrow, and she nodded.

Knowing that he didn’t have to be in the warm-up room for another twenty minutes, he decided to offer his assistance. Dew offered his arm to her in a gentleman-y manner, and vaguely nodded in the direction they needed to go. “Come on, I’ll take you,” he said to her, and she found herself surprised at the sound of his voice, the soft accent, and how clear and pleasant-sounding it was.

She took his arm with a shy smile, and they were off. “Are you looking forward to meeting our good Cardinal?” he asked with a smirk. She stole a glance at him as they walked, noticing the freckles that dusted his rather handsome face. “I am,” she began, pausing before she demurely continued. “But I’m…it’s a very pleasant surprise to meet you.” His eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled at her. “Likewise,” he murmured in response. 

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached the corridor she needed to go down, stopping before they rounded the corner. “I can’t let anybody else see me like this,” the Fire Ghoul explained. “Just continue down that hall, and you’ll get there.” She peered down the hallway; recognizing her surroundings, she gave him a nod. “Thank you for walking me back,” she replied with a small smile.

He took one of her hands in his and brought it to his lips. “Pleasure’s all mine,” he murmured before he pressed his lips against the back of her hand, keeping eye contact all the while. She blushed and emitted a nervous giggle; he certainly was a charming little gremlin, and he continued to hold her hand once the kiss has ended. “Do you know where you’ll be tonight?” Dew asked with a smirk.

“My friend is saving me a spot on the rail, but I’m not sure which side we’re on yet,” she replied, silently hoping her friend had chosen the lead guitarist’s side of the stage. He nodded. “Well, maybe I’ll see you then?” he said in response, also hoping in silence that her friend had chosen his side.

As they were about to part ways, she managed to summon enough courage to ask him a question. “Um, can I hug you?” she asked as she bit her bottom lip; he suddenly found himself wanting to bite her bottom lip too. He’d have to settle for a hug for now. “Of course,” the Fire Ghoul replied with a smile that he didn’t even try to conceal as he pulled her into his long arms. He noticed immediately how perfect she felt against him and how sweet she smelled, while she noticed that although he was thin, he was quite solid; not only that, he smelled nice and gave great hugs.

Dew sighed contentedly as she ran her fingernails up and down his back, her head resting on his shoulder. Neither wanted the hug to end, but—alas—they were running out of time. Their cheeks brushed as they slowly and reluctantly began to part, and the lead guitarist licked his lips as he contemplated whether or not he should kiss her, not wanting to wait too long and allow the moment to pass them by. When they were face-to-face and still in close proximity, his decision was made when he saw the look in her beautiful eyes.

She closed her eyes and parted her lips as the guitarist advanced, and just as their lips were about to meet—

“There you are!”

It was the gentleman who had originally escorted her to the restroom, and he sounded rather exasperated. Not only that, he also looked quite shocked upon seeing the lead guitarist about to kiss some random fan. The Fire Ghoul swore under his breath as she pulled away after their interruption, and he shot daggers at the man for his intrusion. “I—I need to get you back to the meet and greet area,” he sputtered out as he began to steer her away.

“I’ll look for you!” Dew called after her, and she managed to turn around long enough to smile and blow him a kiss good-bye. He pretended to first catch it, and then to stuff it in his mouth like he had eaten it, to which she giggled. The lead guitarist watched for bit as they walked down the corridor before he turned around and headed back towards the dressing room he shared with Aether, Rain, Mountain, and Swiss. He thought about her and how bad he wanted that kiss; perhaps if the night went his way, he’d be getting that and a _whole_ lot more.

***

After the meet and greet, she managed to make it through the horde that had congregated for the night’s ritual to where her friend awaited her arrival; as she had hoped, they were on the lead guitarist’s side. She’d been so excited to meet the Cardinal…until she had crossed paths with his lead guitarist. She didn’t expect anything to come of her time with him, but she’d be lying to herself if she didn’t at least admit she was hoping to see him after the show. He’d come so, SO close to kissing her; perhaps by the end of the night, she’d get the kiss she so desired…and maybe more.

***

The ritual was a lewd, flirtatious blur for both of them. Dew had not only looked for her as he said he would, but he’d easily found her, and to say that he was pleased to see her on his side of the stage would’ve been an understatement. He reluctantly followed the band’s choreography and hit his marks; he was a fucking professional, after all. The lead guitarist made sure to pour it on extra thick on this night for one fan and for one fan only. No guitar picks went un-licked. No fingers went un-deepthoated. He was at his nasty best, and she ate up every last moment of it. She laughed, and she smiled, and she bit her bottom lip at his antics, and he couldn’t wait—couldn’t fucking wait!—for the ritual to come to an end.

And finally, “Square Hammer” was almost over. He dropped to his knees in front of her, leaning backwards as his fingers moved fast and furious. As he played the final few notes of the song, his tongue emerged from his mouth; it ran along the mouth cut-out of his mask and then down passed his bottom lip before he licked a stripe along the neck of his guitar. At the conclusion of the song, he licked his guitar pick, tapped a security guard on the head, and asked him via hand gestures to give it to her. Dew watched as he reached into the audience to hand it to her; the look on her face when she beamed up at him went to his already-hard cock.

The lead guitarist didn’t care one bit that his obvious erection was on full display as the bandmembers traversed the stage to say good-bye to their devotees and then during the subsequent final bow; in fact, he hoped she had noticed. The thought of her on her knees before him with her pretty little mouth wrapped around his dick was almost overwhelming, and it compelled him to do something he’d never done before.

As “Sorrow in the Wind” neared its end, the bandmembers filtered offstage so the Cardinal could draw the final bit of applause from the sold-out audience. Dew went down the staircase at stage left that brought him to floor level, and he waited for the stage lights to go down; he’d have to time it correctly, but he knew there would be a few second delay before the venue lights went back up.

The moment the lights went out, the lead guitarist darted around the side of the stage to where she still stood. He leaned over the barrier to whisper in her ear, interrupting the conversation she was having with her friend. “Come with me so we can finish what we started,” he murmured before flicking his tongue against the shell of her ear. He thanked Satan below when she didn’t hesitate. She gave him a quick nod before he helped her over the barrier and then pulled her backstage with two full seconds to spare before the lights came on.

He managed to avoid running into his brethren as they were already in the dressing rooms; the Cardinal was a different story. “Dewdrop!” he heard Copia’s accented voice call out from behind. He stopped and turned around. “Yeah, boss?” Dew replied impatiently but casually and semi-respectfully before facing her momentarily as the Cardinal sauntered over. “Let me do the talking,” he murmured to her. Dew stepped in front of his consort for the evening, partially obscuring her from Copia’s view.

The Cardinal finally stood before them. “Dewdrop,” he began as he eyed the woman behind his Fire Ghoul. “I…I need to speak with you.” Dew huffed out a sigh as he gestured towards the prominent bulge in his crotch. “Can it wait until later, Cardinal?” he said in a near growl through clenched teeth. The lead singer’s eyes followed his guitarist’s hand, and his eyebrows involuntarily rose in response. “Oh…oh my,” Copia sputtered out in response. “Looks like you have quite the, uh…_situation_ there, eh? Carry on…I shall find you later, Dewdrop.”

“Thank you, Cardinal,” the lead guitarist replied as he spun around, took her hand again, and continued on their path. “Good to see you again, _cara_!” Copia called out to her from behind them; she gave him a smile and a little wave as she was led away by Dew. Under normal circumstances, she’d have been slightly mortified; these, however, were anything but.

Moments later, she found herself behind closed doors in the green room with the Fire Ghoul. “I’ve been thinking about this all night,” he admitted in a low growl as he backed her against a wall, and she bit her bottom lip in anticipation. The lead guitarist took her face in his hands and dipped his head, swiftly and firmly pressing his lips against hers.

His chrome mask was slightly warmer against her skin than she thought it would be, but it restricted their access to each other. Dew pulled away after several moments to remove his mask; he allowed it to fall to the carpeted floor, where it hit with a slight _thud_. His fingers then moved to his balaclava; seconds later, it too was on the floor.

She only caught a glimpse of the dark face paint that still outlined his eyes and mouth as he again kissed her; this time, it was rapidly deepened now that they were unhindered by his mask. His tongue pushed between her parted lips, coaxing hers to entwine with his.

His hands had settled briefly on her hips before they started to slowly skim up her body; by the time their journey had concluded, he was holding her arms against the wall while they continued to kiss. She wanted to touch him and felt a pang of regret that she hadn’t before she was pinned as such, yet she hoped that she might still get an opportunity, not knowing how far this was going to go.

Dew eventually broke the kiss but made no effort to free her from his grip, or to even move at all. “I want to do more than just kiss you,” he murmured against her lips as they gazed at each other. His tongue flicked out of his mouth, and hers met his for a moment before he continued. “May I?”

Her eyes widened as she quickly nodded. “Yes,” she whispered despite not yet knowing what she was getting herself into. “Good,” he replied with a smirk. Dew brushed his lips against hers before he dragged his wicked tongue down her neck, eliciting a soft moan from her that spurred him on. He left wet kisses along her collarbone as his hands traveled downward, landing on her breasts; though her hands were now free, she kept them where they were.

The lead guitarist kneaded her chest as he continued to lavish attention on her neck and collarbone; one hand eventually continued down her body and disappeared under the waistbands of her panties and leggings. His fingers meticulously worked their way between her lower lips, and he smiled against her skin when he felt the slickness that had already formed. “Mmmmmm, so nice and wet for me,” he murmured praisingly before he began massaging her clit in small, tight circles. She gasped in response, amazed at how the touch of a complete stranger could feel so very perfect. He chuckled softly. “You like that, don’t you?”

She gulped audibly as she nodded, and she wondered to herself what else he could do with his fingers. As if he could read her mind (he couldn’t), his digits slid between her labia from her clit to her entrance, and he slowly inserted two thin fingers, crooking them just right to hit her g-spot. His name fell from her lips as he quickly brought her to the brink, only to back off and deny her the orgasm she’d been so close to achieving. She whimpered as he added a third digit and leisurely fucked her with his fingers.

His dick twitched when he noticed that her hands were still against the wall, the submissive gesture an aphrodisiac to a dominant Fire Ghoul like himself. And because she was such a good girl, he decided to give her what he’d been denying her up until now. His pace increased, and he added his thumb to the mix, allowing it to concentrate solely on her clit. Dew watched as her eyes very nearly rolled to the back of her head as he continued to bring her closer and closer to climax. He could feel her walls spasm intermittently around his thin fingers, and within a few minutes, she’d reached her end.

The lead guitarist didn’t stop until the tension had left her body, and when it had, he withdrew his digits and brought them to his mouth to lick them clean. He didn’t make any efforts to stifle the moan that escaped his lips when he tasted her; it was a shame they’d only have this one night together, he thought to himself as he savored her essence.

She watched him through half-lidded eyes, the pace of her breathing still elevated but slowly returning to normal. Though her mind was still foggy due to the effects of her orgasm, she remembered how badly she wanted to touch him. “Can I touch you?” she asked him, her voice barely above a whisper. He raised an eyebrow in amusement and paused for a moment before he reached for one of her hands, taking it in his. “So you can you feel what you’re doing to me…?” he asked semi-rhetorically with a smirk. Dew first brought it to his chest, pressing it flat against his sweat-dampened shirt so she could feel how wildly his heart was beating. “Feel that?” he murmured to her. “It feels like it’s going to beat its way out of my chest because of you.”

He dragged their hands down his torso, then farther down until they were on his cock; it was fully erect under his tight stage pants and in need of something, _anything_. “Feel that?” he asked her in a near growl. “It’s all for you, and all _because_ of you…” The guitarist didn’t bother biting back the moan that resulted after she ran her thumb over his still-covered tip.

They gazed at each other, their eyes full of lust and their pupils blown. Dew wasn’t usually afflicted with indecision; he was a ghoul of action, after all, and he always knew not only what he wanted, but also _how_ to get it. On this night, however, he struggled to decide what he wanted more: to feel her soft lips wrapped around his dick, or to give her sweet wet pussy a fucking that she wouldn’t soon forget.

She, on the other hand, knew exactly what she wanted. “Fuck me,” she whispered pleadingly to the lead guitarist. “Please fuck me…”

Several moments and a path of strewn clothes between the door and the sofa later, the lead guitarist stood next to the sofa with his cock in hand and a smirk on his face as he surveyed the woman before him on her hands and knees. She gazed up at him, and he reached out to cup her cheek. Dew took a step closer and offered his dick to her with a raised eyebrow. Her lips parted as he directed his erect member into her waiting mouth. She bobbed her head and sucked him greedily as he watched through half-lidded eyes; this was even better than he had thought it would be.

He allowed her to continue until the urge to be buried balls-deep in her tight cunt was overwhelming. The guitarist then stepped back, abruptly pulling his cock out of the wet heat of her mouth, and got into position behind her with one leg bent at the knee against the sofa and the other planted on the floor; he lined himself up with her entrance and hastily pushed his way inside, not stopping until he was fully sheathed. Their moans filled the room as he bottomed out.

Dew grabbed her hips and began thrusting at a steady pace. Her sweet sounds of ecstasy spurred him on, and before too long, he was slamming himself into to her at a near-feverish tempo. The Fire Ghoul could feel her walls spasming here and there around his cock, and her moans had picked up in frequency as well; she had to be getting close. He wrapped his arms around her midsection and pulled her onto her knees so that her back was against the front of his torso. His hands briefly relocated to her breasts so he could tweak her hardened nipples between his thumbs and forefingers; one then dragged down her abdomen, over her mound, to her clit.

She gasped when his fingertips again massaged her swollen nub in small, tight circles, this time as he continued to slam into her cunt. She raised one arm and hooked it around his neck before she rested the back of her head against his shoulder. Dew buried his face in the crook of her neck momentarily before his mouth moved up her neck, licking and nipping at her flesh as he went. He took her earlobe between his teeth and ran his tongue along the portion that was in his mouth. “You gonna come for me?” he breathlessly murmured in her ear. “I know you’re close…I can _feel_ it…” She nodded in response, her brows knit together as she approached her end.

The Fire Ghoul applied more pressure to her clit as he continued his assault. “Come,” he growled in her ear, and moments later, he felt her walls clenching violently around his cock as she climaxed. Dew groaned at the sensation, and the journey to his own orgasm was hastened as a result. “Fuck,” he moaned as he gave a few final thrusts before burying himself deep inside of her and releasing his hot seed.

His thrusts slowed as both rode out their crests. Once his member had softened and slipped out of her, he flipped her over with preternatural strength and speed, and she found herself on her back with his face between her thighs before she could even process what had happened.

Dew eagerly lapped away at her wetness, which was now intermingled with his own fluids; not that he minded, of course. This wasn’t the first time—nor would it be the last—that the lead guitarist had eaten his own creampie. He gazed up her body to see that her arm was draped over her eyes, that she wasn’t looking down at him; and with that, he dropped enough of his glamour to allow his long, black, forked tongue to swirl around her inner walls and collect all the demon seed it could reach. He fucked her with his wicked tongue while he was at it, bringing her to one final orgasm.

Afterwards, Dew left the room once he had slipped his pants back on and collected the rest of his clothes with the intention of returning after taking a quick shower and changing into his street clothes so he could walk her to her car. She took her time getting dressed, and then scrolled through her phone as she waited for the Fire Ghoul.

He sauntered back into the room about fifteen minutes later with a duffel bag over his shoulder and a damp washcloth in one of his hands for the face paint that had previously transferred from his skin to hers. She stood up and allowed him to wipe it off since he had a better vantage point than she did. Once he was done, he tossed it in the garbage with a shrug because he didn’t know what else to do with it.

They chatted while they walked hand-in-hand as he escorted her to her car to ensure she made it there safely. The lead guitarist knew it was likely that the Ghost Project would return to her city on a subsequent tour; he wasn’t content with only seeing her this one time, and he was hopeful that she’d allow him to see her again.

The walk to her car wasn’t as long as he had hoped it would be, and although he was reluctant to part ways with her, he had agreed to join Aether, Rain, and Swiss for a game of strip poker on the tour bus. Dew wrapped his long arms around her, and he could feel his cock coming to life again when she pressed her body against his.

He rested his forehead against hers and just enjoyed their final moments together. “I gotta go meet the guys,” he mumbled, and she nodded in response before she softly pressed her lips to his for a sweet and tender kiss that made the Fire Ghoul feel like he was going to melt; it was a strange and foreign feeling to him, something he’d only felt fleetingly during rare moments in which he had allowed himself to be vulnerable with Aether.

The lead guitarist slowly pulled away from her, but gave her one last kiss before he turned to walk away. He didn’t get far before he heard her voice behind him. “Dew?”

Dew turned around and waited as she bridged the short distance between them. “Yeah?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. “Can I ask you a question?” she queried, to which he nodded. She bit her bottom lip as she formulated her question. “Um, so…earlier when you went down on me,” she began before pausing; he smirked at the blush that spread across her cheeks. “It felt like…like, your tongue was really, really long.”

He chuckled softly and contemplated his response for several moments as they gazed at each other in a pregnant silence. “Do you really want to know?” the lead guitarist asked with a sigh, and she nodded.

The Fire Ghoul sighed again. “Okay,” he conceded. “But you can’t tell anybody about this, alright?” She nodded in response before he continued. “It’s because…” Dew trailed off as he dropped enough of his glamour to allow his ghoulish tongue to emerge from his mouth, drawing a surprised gasp from her.

He was worried for a moment that the revelation would kill his odds of seeing her again in the future, but those concerns were erased when she took his face her hands and kissed him in a way that was completely different than their last. It was not only passionate and hungry, but also exploratory as she slid her tongue against his, wanting to experience it in all of its glory.

They parted again once she was satisfied. “Wow,” she said with a little giggle. “Remember…our little secret,” the guitarist reminded her with a wink, to which she nodded. He smirked as he turned to walk away again before turning around to face her as he continued to move in the opposite direction. “See you the next time I’m in town?” he asked with a hopeful quirk of an eyebrow. She bit her bottom lip and pretended to contemplate her response for a moment.

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound off in the comments about who you want featured in the next chapter of The Chosen Ones!
> 
> In the meantime, back to Aether vs. Omega ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Coming soon: 
> 
> Era IV, 2019: Dew and a fan have a sexual encounter in a dressing room.


End file.
